worldofescanfandomcom-20200215-history
Magic
Oset is the dominating force of this world. It is studied as a science, and often has it's own subject to study in academic learning. Magic is the act of using Oset to manipulate the world around the user. Origin From a neighboring galaxy, the Uar had discovered that one could manipulate matter. Their government ordered a special group of scientists to "figure it out" and granted them research money. They soon found out that the manipulation of matter was a result of a genetic mutation that resulted in long-term habitation in relative closeness to black holes. Through various experiments they found that what they were manipulating was dark matter. Excited with the possibilities and implications, the scientists requested further funding to fully discover the manipulation of dark matter. One hundred years and a series of discoveries later, a new group of scientists are able to replicate the gene in to animals. Later, they are able to insert the gene into their own race, and later find that it is genetic. In collaboration with the scientists on "The God Project," these scientists gave the gene to the Khaos, Dofuan, and humans. Oset Formally known as Dark Matter to the Uar. Each species is genetically modified to produce a certain amount of energy continuously, and contains the code needed to use the Oset they are producing. This specific energy is called Oset in many parts of the world, due to the Lisian Empire's influence. Once a person used all of the energy they had stored, the person must wait until their body produces more Oset. Many conducted studies have shown that, for some reason, eating sugars and proteins speed the "Recovery Period." It is technically possible for a non-Oset producing person, henceforth known as an "Osine" to use magic. Someone with the Ocene Gene would have to transfer the Oset of their body to the person in want or need of it. The body will not have any use for it, nor will it know what to do with it, and so the Oset would simply sit there in the body. However, the longer the Oset stays in the body, the more sick the Osine would become, and in some cases, cause death. Studies have shown it would be best to use the Oset within an hour, before the Osine becomes too ill to live. The Orb In addition to the discovery of the gene, the scientists were able to create an absorbent metal that absorbs only dark matter, from the surrounding area, and emit it into the atmosphere, allowing those with the Ocene gene easier control of and allowance of dark matter. They used such metal to create The Orb. The Orb is obsidian in color, though made with an unnatural material unknown to them, with lined inscriptions that circle the orb and glow blue, due to the overproduction of Oset by night-blooming flora with the Ocene Gene. Because of its magical properties, many nearby flora and fauna glow in the presence of Oset. How it works "Magic," defined as manipulate matter using Oset, is merely manipulation on a molecular and level. As predicted by the Uar, the use and basic ability of magic in Escan elevated significantly after the discovery of molecules, and use of modern cooking appliances. The Ocene Gene The Ocene Gene (OG) allows the body to create, store, and use Oset. In short, the OG allows a person with the gene to use magic. The OG is an "Amplified Recessive" trait. Which means that the trait is recessive, but the gene searches extremely far in the blood lineage for any other OG. It then uses any other OG it found to become dominant and appear on the person. As a result, those who have OG have bioluminescent eyes, including fauna. The use and production of Oset in flora commonly results in blue specks, or blue nocturnal light emission. Studies show, that for some reason, those with OG tend to be taller than average, and those who have a naturally taller blood lineage, will be more likely to inherit the OG. The result is similar in flora and fauna, in that they are naturally bigger than their similarly structured counterparts. Kavenack's Laws of Oset Megor Kavenack of Portvus was a renowned scientist and philosopher in the early -3400s, specializing in the use of Oset. His laws did not gain traction until the discovery of Written Magic. The Three Laws of Oset: # There is a varying set amount of Oset for everyone, determined by age, diet, and height. # Magic is not creation, only manipulation. # What is there can be manipulated. What is not there cannot be manipulated.